


The best birthday

by Helena1205



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-Voltron, Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Other, Voltron, de-aged hunk, de-aged keith, de-aged lance, de-aged paladins, de-aged pidge, mention of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1205/pseuds/Helena1205
Summary: It´s the first birthday Shiro have with his four adoptive children, Hunk, Keith, Lance and Pidge. At six in the morning, life couldn't get any better.Happy birthday, Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fic i read a long time ago. It was about Shiro, being an ex-solider. I made a little twist with it and put my own ideas in it. It is about Shiro, an ex-solider. He lost his arm in the army and because of that, had to quit. After battling PTSD and depression, he decided to give adoption a chance. He needed someone to keep him going. He adopted Keith first. 
> 
> After that came Lance, Hunk and Pidge. They grow to be the best family. Allura is a close friend, who is close to her godfather Coran. The children call them Aunt Allura and Uncle Coran. 
> 
> Keith is seven.
> 
> Hunk and Lance are the same age, but lance is a few month older, so while Hunk is five, Lance is six. Pidge is three or four. 
> 
> And I love the thought about Hunks name being Tsuyoshi. That is why Shiro call Pidge and Hunk by their birth names. I also tried to get their personalities as best as I could, but still get thought that this is just children. Which is why Lance is energetic, Hunk made Shiro food, Keith being reserved and Pidge coming with all the facts. 
> 
> Lance and Keith call him Dad, while Hunk and Pidge call him Daddy. 
> 
> Maybe i´ll write more about the family, but for now; Happy birthday, Shiro. Hope you all like it. 
> 
> (Also, english is my second language. So go easy on me). 
> 
> Tumblr: helena1205.tumblr.com

Shiro awoke when he heard lots of toddler feet run in the hallway. He smiled, still half asleep. His four kids seem to have a lot of energy at 05.17 in the morning. The door opened, and Shiro prepared to be jumped on. 

 

He could hear whispers. It made him chuckle.

 

_“Is he awake?”_

 

_“Be quiet, Lance.”_

 

_“I was!”_

 

_“Was not!”_

 

_“You were.”_

 

_“Everyone, please be quiet. We don’t want to ruin the surprise.”_

 

Surprise…?

 

Shiro finally opened his eyes. The sun had already begun to rise, and it cast a soft morning glow in his room. The door opened lightly and from his side vision, Shiro could see Keith poking his head inside.

 

“He is asleep.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes again. If his children had made a surprise of some sort, he didn’t want to be the one that ruined it.

 

“On three.”

 

“One.”

 

All his children stepped inside.

 

“Two.”

 

Shiro could hear Lance giggle.

 

“Three.”

 

There was a beat before the room erupted with happy glees.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

 

Shiro sat up, surprised. Really. Beside him on the floor, stood Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge. His four adoptive children. They each carried something that looked like gifts, except for Hunk, who was holding onto a plate with bread and Nutella.

 

“Oh. What is this?”

 

Lance hopped on the bed. His grin was so big, Shiro wondered of it didn’t hurt. “It´s your birthday, Dad.” He gave him a hug. Shiro hugged his little boy back.

 

“Technically, is not. Since Daddy have his birthday on 29th of February.” Pidge said as Keith helped her onto the bed. That kid was smart for her age. “But we still need to celebrate it.” She sat herself on Shiro´s lap, the girl knew was well aware that she was daddy´s little princess. “Congratulation, Daddy.”

 

Shiro smiled to her. She gave her a peck on her chin and a hug. “Thank you, Katie.”

 

Hunk sat the plate on Shiro´s nightstand. He carefully claimed to bed too with Keith following soon after.

 

Keith hugged him from the side. He didn’t say anything, but Shiro knew his children. He knew what Keith meant by the hug.

 

Hunk was the next. He hugged him too. “Happy birthday, Daddy.” When Shiro let go, Hunk pointed to the plate. “I made you birthday breakfast.” Shiro looked at two uneven slices of bread with Nutella. Lots of Nutella. You could almost say that it was Nutella with a little bit of bread on it, instead of the other way around. Hunk even put a little candle in it, but it wasn’t lit. Shiro looked at the bread. Did his five year old son cut them himself? With a knife?

 

“Tsuyoshi, did you make this yourself?” Shiro asked as he took the plate and tried to eat without making a mess.

 

Hunk looked shy as he nodded, but Shiro could tell that the little boy was proud of his work. Shiro would always be proud of his children.

 

“They are good.” Shiro told him and swallowed. He drunk some water he already had there.

 

“Dad, Dad!” Lance yelled from his side. The blue-eyed boy was so energetic he vibrated. Shiro chuckled. “We brought you gifts.”

 

“You did, for me?”

 

Keith nodded beside him. “Yeah, we all made it at Aunt Allura yesterday.” Keith picked up his. It was a folded drawing.

 

Shiro opened the paper. The drawing was of all five of them, plus Allura and Coran. Shiro was holding hands with Keith and Pidge. Lance held onto Pidge and Hunk held onto Keith. Allura stood beside Lance and Coran stood beside her. Keith even drew his favourite animal in the back, a lion. On the top, Keith had written; Family.

 

Shiro blinked quickly, this was his first birthday with all of them here. Pidge arrived in the summer last year, completing their family. “Keith, thank you. It is so pretty.”

 

Keith blushed. The little boy blushed even harder when Shiro gave him the second hug. The purple eyed boy hugged tight back.

 

“Me next, me next.” Lance jumped on the bed, even when he wasn’t allowed too. Shiro had told him multiple times that it could get dangerous. Today, he let Lance jump.

 

“Okay, Lance. Your turn.”

 

Lance gave him another drawing. When Shiro unfolded it. Lance had drawn him and Shiro. It was only the two of them. Shiro stood on some kind of ship. He had a patch over his eye and a sword in one of his hands. Lance was beside the ship. He sat with something that resembled a mermaid.

 

“It is from one of our adventures.” Lance pointed to the picture. “See, you are a pirate while I am the captain. But I like mermaids, so I drew that too.”

 

Shiro laughed. They played almost every night. Lance loved playing the hero in his fantasies, and apparently; Shiro gave excellent piggy back rides for him.

 

“Thanks, Captain Lance.” Shiro said and motioned for a hug, but Lance stood right up in bed and saluted him. Suddenly very serious. Shiro played along, knowing that it meant a lot to Lance. He saluted back. The boy smiled and jumped forward, giving him a hug.

 

“Do you like it? Like, really like it?”

 

Shiro felt tears brimming his yes. The ex-solider thought he was stronger than this. Apparently, it got four children to crack him.

 

“I love it.”

 

“Lance, it´s mine turn now. Stop hugging Daddy.” Pidge piped in. Lance stuck out his tongue to her, but quickly gave Pidge her turn when Shiro gave him a stern look.

 

Pidge gave him her gift, it was wrapped paper. Green with a white bow. 

 

Shiro was careful when he opened it. Allura hadn’t told him the children made gift to him when she was taking care for them the day before. “I wonder what this is.”

 

Finally it was open. When it was, Shiro was holding onto two cardboard figures. Probably made with the rest of a toilet roll. There was one small figure and one big one. The smaller one was painted green. The head had a face and glasses. The hair was made with yearn, honey colour yarn. It was Pidge. The other one looked like him. Painted black, with black hair, except for the bang, which was white. Pidge had even drawn on his nose scar. “Katie. Have you made this yourself?”

 

Pidge nodded. “Aunt Allura helped me with the gluing.”

 

“And these two are us?”

 

Pidge nodded again.

 

He turned the home-made gift in his hands. Shiro looked inside the roll, Allura had even marked the date when she made them. “Katie, come here.” He held up his arms and Pidge found her emerged in a hug by him.

 

“Daddy, you´re squishing me.”

 

Shiro let go. “Sorry.” Pidge smiled at him and it all was okay. At last, Shiro turned to Hunk.

 

“I made you a gift too. I made you breakfast and I made something at Aunt Allura´s. Uncle Coran helped me too.”

 

Shiro nodded. He had completely forgotten about his special birthday breakfast. He took a bite. Shiro made sure to swallow properly before he talked. “Do you want to show me?”

 

Hunk held up a paper box. “I made a box you can have your keys in. So you always know where they are.”

 

Shiro took the delicate box in his hands. He could tell that Hunk had gotten help with the cutting and gluing, but it was so pretty. It was coloured in black, yellow, red, blue and green.

 

“Ah, Tsuyoshi, thank you.” He put the box on his stand and immediately remembered that he had the keys to the garage in the drawer beside him. Shiro got the keys and put it in the box. “See, it works.” Hunk looked at his gift, he looked a little sad. “Hey, what is it?”

 

Hunk looked at him. “I wanted to light the candle, but I couldn’t find any matches.”

 

Oh, he looked back at the unlit candle. Of course it needed to be lit. “Wait here, kids.” Shiro got up, only wearing boxers and a tee. He went out in the dressed in the hallway and got a pack of matches. He lit the cancel and let Lance blow the match out. Lance always wanted to blow it out. “See, now it´s lit.”

 

Hunk smiled. Finally his gift was complete.

 

Lance was the next one to speak. “Now we got to sing a song. And then you can blow it out and make a big wish.” He threw his arms up in the air, almost slapping Keith and Pidge in the action. Keith almost looked angry, but quickly smiled to his daddy.

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, we need to sing.” It was nice to see Lance and Keith agree on something for once.

 

“Okay, okay. What are you going to sing then?”

 

All four of them got thoughtful. Shiro was not surprised when Pidge spoke up. “What with Happy Birthday?”

 

“I like that one, Pidge.” Hunk agreed.

 

“Okay.” Lance said. “Now I want to count down, Keith did it last time.”

 

Shiro nodded and settled down again. All of his children sat in a half circle in front of him.

 

“One, two, and three”

 

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday, dear Daddy/Dad._

_Happy birthday to you._

All four kids cheered when Shiro blew out the candle.

 

“What did you wish, what did you wish?” Lance asked. He shook his dads arm.

 

“You are not supposed to say it out load, Lance!” Keith came up beside him.

 

“Dad can decide that himself.” Lance continue to shake Shiro. Keith only crossed his arms.

 

“Keith is right, Lance. I have heard it in kindergarten. The wish won´t come true if he tells us.” Hunk told them with the wisdom of a five year old.

 

Pidge nodded too. “Yeah, Lance. Do you not want Daddy´s wish to get true?”

 

Lance let go, he looked sad for a moment. “I was just curious.” He looked back to Shiro. “It´s okay, if you won’t tell us, that is okay.”

 

Shiro almost melted. “Hey, Buddy. It´s okay.” He rubbed Lance back for a moment. “I think I can tell my wish to you.”

 

Keith looked at him. “But then it won´t come true. You only get one wish each birthday.”

 

Shiro ruffled his hair. “Well, I have a feeling this will come true.”

 

Hunk crawled closer. “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Just have a feeling.” He smiled to them. They all looked confused.

 

“Well, tell us.” Lance was getting impatient.

 

“Okay. I will.” Shiro waited a moment. “My birthday wish is…to get another hug from each of you.”

 

Shiro was attracted by four different children form the age from four to seven. He felt their small arms reach around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his children. No longer did he care about the tears. They were already running down his chins.

 

What had he done to be this happy?

 

The wish had really been that thing would always be like this.

 

Things would always be so easy and uncomplicated. Because at almost six in the morning, all Shiro wished for was his four children. Because he needed them.

 

This was going to be a great birthday.


End file.
